


Кэтрин

by crea_kun



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crea_kun/pseuds/crea_kun
Summary: Немного АУ о семье господина Питчинера. Из пейрингов предполагается sir K. Pitchiner/Nightlight )Меня свела с ума эта история. Перевод однако убил всю её прелесть хд Агрессивно советую читать в оригинале. Выучите англе и читайте в ориге, йа сказал!! хд





	Кэтрин

– Эмили? Эмили? Где папа?  
Очень стройная девушка с копной волнистых светлых волос заглянула в комнату сестры. Эмили Джейн была её полной противоположностью, с гладкими чёрными волосами, которыми она очень гордилась, огромными глазами, похожая на тёмную принцессу. Она как раз занималась тем, что красила реснички на одном из глаз.  
– О… Ты ещё не готова?  
– Не торопи меня, – Эмили старалась вовсю. Снизу послышался нетерпеливый сигнал. И ещё один. И ещё. Эмили вдруг засуетилась, со словами:  
– Ой я совсем забыла, что папа ждёт нас внизу, уже внизу, да… Боже. Беги, Кэтрин, скажи, что я буду через минуту!!  
– Ты это говорила полчаса назад. – Кэтрин залюбовалась сестрой, пока та искала свою одежду; наконец, сжалившись, показала на шкаф. Эмили, одетая лишь в спальные штаны, радостно помчалась раскапывать полки, а Кэтрин ушла вниз, к машине.  
  


***

  
Туман покрывал воспоминания до момента, когда она присоединилась к этой семье. Странно, ведь с тех пор минуло совсем немного времени, и в жизни своей Кэтрин ещё не сталкивалась с особо непреодолимыми сложностями. А скоро за ней пришёл её новый отец… Точнее, это её единственный отец, поскольку Кэтрин никогда не знала, есть ли у неё где-то хоть какие-то родичи. Он дал ей своё имя, заботу, и чудесную сестру. Кэтрин тогда исполнилось тринадцать лет. Она прилагала кучу усилий, чтобы побороть страх перед тем необъятным, неизвестным будущим, которое ждало её в этой семье. Отец был очень занятым человеком – как она себе и представляла взрослого семейного мужчину. Он был сдержан и немногословен, а также очень высок и привлекателен внешне. Словом, Кэтрин предстояло как можно скорее сделать так, чтобы он и его дочь Эмили Джейн поняли, что имеют дело с умной и серьёзной девушкой. Поначалу Эмили часто раздражало ангельское терпение названной сестры, и главной трудностью стало попытаться объяснить разницу между покорностью и терпением. Эмили была слегка избалована, но Кэтрин сумела пробудить её доброе сердце… И сестра доверилась ей.  
  
И наконец, господин Питчинер. Можно было посчитать на пальцах те дни, когда он уделял немного времени девочкам; когда он что-то говорил, в его ёмких коротких фразах был весь мир. Кэтрин пыталась запоминать, и даже записывала тайком. «Дорогая», называл он Эмили. Кэтрин также запомнила первый раз, когда он и к ней обратился «Кэтрин, дорогая»…  
  


***

  
– Кэтрин, дорогая. Ты уже решила, где будешь учиться?  
– Да.  
Этим вечером, после прогулки по городу и магазинам, глава семейства погрузился в немыслимое, на первый взгляд, количество бумаг на своём столе. Кэтрин прохаживалась у книжного шкафа.  
– Я знаю, что ты не хочешь разделяться с Эмили.  
– Она считает, что мы сёстры Бронте, и мечтает стать филологом, по-моему, это здорово… Не смейся!  
– Я и не думал, – господин Питчинер поправил очки, даже не пытаясь скрыть веселья. Кэтрин хмурилась.  
– Это правда. Я хочу быть с Эмили.  
– Возражений нет, – он пожал плечами и опять стал посмеиваться, одновременно что-то записывая в огромном журнале, и даже повторил пару раз «сёстры Бронте, вот как».  
– Может, помочь тебе? Эмили сейчас занята своими делами. А у меня есть свободное время, – Кэтрин очень не хотелось покидать чудесную небольшую комнату. Здесь пахло табаком, каким-то парфюмом. Также, здесь всегда было прохладнее, чем во всём доме, наверное, это помогало оставаться в свежем уме долгое время.  
– Всё в порядке, я справлюсь, – из журнала теперь торчали только кончики чёрных волос. Кэтрин знала о каких-то неполадках. Последние пару суток отец ночи напролёт проводил за этими цифрами.  
– Я ведь вижу, ты всего лишь ведёшь какие-то счета, да ещё вручную. Я помогу, и ты отдохнёшь.  
– Я не устал, дочь.  
– Я настаиваю!  
Господин Питчинер приподнялся над журналом, и по тёмному взгляду Кэтрин поняла, что её лимит исчерпан. Кажется, в этот раз стоило быть немного деликатнее. С виноватой улыбкой Кэтрин легко поцеловала его в щёку и поспешила скрыться. Вечер вскружил ей голову непоколебимым спокойствием господина Питчинера и тем лёгким ароматом, царившим внутри его маленького тёмного царства. Кэтрин ни разу не видела его выпивающим, или курящим какое-нибудь зелье, однако всё внутри того царства свидетельствовало о тонких пристрастиях хозяина. Кэтрин так нравилось воображать, что в один прекрасный день отец сделает её своим компаньоном, посвятив во все важные и ответственные дела. И однажды он предложил бы ей, как верному товарищу, изящную сигару.… Почему-то, это казалось ей сродни посвящению. Господин Питчинер хранил какие-то секреты, а Кэтрин была очень любопытной девушкой, хоть и знала прекрасно, до чего может довести излишняя любознательность. Очень сложно было противиться этому при виде красивых чёрных глаз отца, когда он смотрел на неё во время беседы, казалось, зная о ней кое-что, о чём сама Кэтрин и не подозревает. Вначале его взгляд пугал её, но они быстро сблизились, и теперь Кэтрин точно знала, что любит этого человека.  
  


***

  
Эмили Джейн уже крепко спала, и Кэтрин, прикрыв её дверь плотнее, ушла к себе.  
Проснулась она в дремучее утро; если точнее, в половину четвёртого. Осторожно спустила ноги с постели. Сон всё ещё мешался с явью, имея приятное, но слишком смутное послевкусие. Кэтрин выглянула в коридор, потом выскользнула наружу и направилась прямо в рабочую комнату отца, где, как и ожидалось, до сих пор горел свет. Он пробивался из-под двери тонкими лучиками, навевая странные, смутные чувства, сродни давно забытым событиям, которые вспыхивают изредка в памяти, загадочно и внезапно. Немного помыслив, Кэтрин без стука приоткрыла дверь. Вместе со светом из комнаты заструился странный аромат, а Кэтрин уверенно шагнула внутрь. Господин Питчинер полулежал в кресле, боком ко входу, созерцая картину на стене. Или ещё что-то, видное только ему одному. Кэтрин с опаской шагнула ближе.  
– Наверное, тебе надо поспать, – сказала она тихонько. Поначалу казалось, что отец не слышит её, или не желает слышать, но ещё через мгновение он устало взглянул на неё. Между его пальцами тлела сигарета, источая тот самый сладковатый дурман. Кэтрин обошла стол, оказавшись у изголовья кресла. Осторожно коснулась чёрных волос, о, как удивительно, насколько глубоким может быть чёрный цвет, а едва различимые серебристые разводы на висках только усиливали эту непроницаемость. Господин Питчинер молча склонил голову навстречу ласковым касаниям.  
– Как же я скучал, – выдохнул он. Кэтрин поняла вдруг, с кем он сейчас – со своей возлюбленной супругой; может быть, та прекрасная дама на картине и есть леди Питчинер? О ней ни отец, ни Эмили никогда толком не говорили, только пару раз сестра обмолвилась о любимой маме. Ни годовщин, ни походов к могиле. Может быть, леди жива? Почему же тогда её нет рядом с Эмили Джейн? Это смущало и раздражало Кэтрин, но уважение к семье было превыше. Придёт время, и они посвятят её в это, если посчитают нужным.  
– Я тоже, – шепнула она прежде, чем успела понять, что болтает лишнее. Господин Питчинер расслабленно запрокинул голову под нежными пальчиками Кэтрин, пока она поглаживала его по волосам. На секунду взгляды вновь пересеклись. Что-то тёмное внутри неё искало выход, но Кэтрин не могла понять себя; оставалось только подчиняться своим странным желаниям. Она склонилась совсем низко над любимым лицом, вдыхая запахи дыма, вина, и ещё чего-то неповторимо прекрасного. Что ж, если дурманы – это лучший способ расслабиться, то винить его не в чем, хотя раньше Кэтрин свято верила, что господин Питчинер всегда был на чуточку превыше обычных человеческих страстей. Но что она вообще знала о людях и страстях? Ничего, почти ничего. И неприятности внешнего мира всегда обтекали её и Эмили, стараниями отца. Кэтрин с улыбкой коснулась губами его щеки, а потом и прохладного лба, получив невесомый расслабленный выдох в ответ.  
Утром отец решит, что это был чудесный сон, а Кэтрин будет хранить свой собственный маленький секрет. Всё это пришло ей в голову за минуты до того, как господин Питчинер посмотрел на неё взглядом, полным таинственных желаний, которые словно отражали её собственные. Будь такое возможно, Кэтрин считала бы, что в прошлой жизни их единила какая-то плотная, неразрывная связь; может быть, они даже были настоящими родственниками, о чём она всегда мечтала. Кэтрин нежно шепнула, что пора спать, он должен следить за собой и своим здоровьем, и ещё какие-то лёгкие слова любви и напутствий легко срывались с девичьих губ.  
  


***

  
Кэтрин вернулась к себе, когда за окном уже сиял рассвет. Он золотил края тяжёлых занавесей на окнах, и на полу тут и там поблёскивало золото. Оно было всюду, нежное, тёплое и сияющее. На душе Кэтрин, и даже глубже, где-то в потаённом местечке, о котором никто никогда не узнает... Может быть, кроме отца, но и он не должен догадаться. Кэтрин без памяти свалилась на постель. Мягкая тьма накрыла её мгновенно.  
  


***

  
– Кэтрин... Эй, Кэтрин, уже восемь вечера!  
Эмили! Кэтрин вскочила, как ошпаренная. За окном слышалось жужжание призрачной газонокосилки.  
– Разве я не просила будить меня, если просыпаю позже девяти утра? Ты несносна, – Кэтрин сползла с кровати. Эмили с интересом наблюдала.  
– Ты похожа на призрак, – заметила она, – и ещё мне нравится твоя измятая сорочка. И лохматая грива. Пожалуй, ты похожа на ведьму. – Она сложила руки на груди, а Кэтрин, окинув её взглядом, бурно покраснела. Эмили Джейн – нежная копия своего отца, и обликом, и повадками... Да ещё одета в строгое тёмное платье, безумно её красившее.  
– Хватит краснеть!.. – Эмили тоже смутилась. – Дурочка.  
– Мой IQ выше на пятьдесят балов, прости, что напоминаю...  
– Поэтому я пошутила, на самом деле, время уже за полночь. Вот тебе! – Кэтрин едва успела увернуться от чего-то, летевшего на неё, точнее, думала, что успела, и тут же получила подушкой в нос. Эмили вредно рассмеялась.  
– Я же просила, только не в лицо, – сказала Кэтрин плаксиво.  
– Папа хотел поговорить с тобой, но из-за твоего храпа ничего нельзя было услышать, – Эмили пошла прочь из сестрицыной комнаты, – а сегодня ты обещала сходить со мной!  
Она вышла, гордо взмахнув своими чудесными волосами. Кэтрин, едва дождвшись, пока завторится дверь, кинулась хватать телефон, чтобы обнаружить – на часах ещё только семь утра. Ну ничего, месть будет адской.  
  


***

  
– Кэтрин, ты что там… Оплакиваешь свою девственность?!..  
Эмили не выдержала и десяти минут одиночества. Кэтрин мстительно молчала.  
– Кэтрин, тебе звонил какой-то смазливый мальчик, я его очень грубо отшила.  
– Что ты врёшь!  
– Ах-ха-ха-ха, ты проиграла, думала молчать тут мне, да? Хи-хи-хи..  
– Эмили, на что это похоже, по-твоему – ты торчишь под дверью ванной, где купается твоя сестра, и бормочешь, как маньяк!  
– Где хочу, там торчу, – они стали хихикать и подначивать друг друга красивыми и страшными мальчиками.  
Кэтрин быстро завершила утренние процедуры. Немного болела голова, но в целом самочувствие было удовлетворительным. С Эмили они свершили обещанный поход по её неотложным делам, и были дома уже к обеду.  
  


***

  
Ближе к десяти вечера в дверь кто-то позвонил.  
– Чем я могу вам помочь? – Кэтрин, отворив, с любопытством присматривалась к гостю – красивый, нежный мальчик, на вид чуть старше неё, с почти белыми волосами, но тёмными бровями и ресницами, одет во что-то тёмное и спортивное. Короткие волосы и длинная прядь справа, спадающая до плеча. Он с некоторым неудобством извинился за вторжение и сказал, что должен видеть господина Питчинера.  
– Должен?  
– Д..да, мне нужно ему кое-то объяснить….  
– Я не могу пустить вас в дом, подождите пожалуйста, и как мне вас представить? – Кэтрин, сгорая от любопытства, узнала, что мальчика звать Найт, и пошла докладывать отцу.  
  
Господин Питчинер внезапно пришёл в ярость. Это был первый раз, когда она видела его гнев, и он был подобен пламени. Отец стремительно вылетел наружу, захлопнув дверь со страшной силой, и тут же послышался громкий требовательный голос: «Разве я не велел тебе держаться от меня подальше?» Кэтрин вежливо удалилась к себе, чтобы ненароком не узнать чего-то ненужного. 


End file.
